hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Republic of Mauritius
Mauritius (モーリシャス or Mōrishasu)is a fanmade character in the series Axis Powers: Hetalia''. He represents the Republic of Mauritius (République de Maurice) and is an island nation in the Indian Ocean about 2,000 kilometres (1,200 mi) off the southeast coast of the African'' continent. Appearance: Mauritius is shown to be a very tall, lean man, with muscles in the right places, although not the most obvious. His hair is black, and quite wavy, mainly from France’s care. It is slicked to the back to keep from falling into his face during harvesting or fishing. Most of the time Mauritius goes topless, due to the humid temperature, and sports a pair of khaki shorts, with miniature strings at the side, mostly tied into a simple knot. Mauritius also has a dark brown, thin leather belt, looped around one hip to a lower pocket, as well as an attachable pouch to carry miniature items he may find. Other than that, Mauritius sports a pair of thicker, black flip-flops, and a tribal necklace. His eyes are brown. There is a faint scar on his right bicep, and a mole underneath his left eye. Personality and Interests: Mauritius gained much of his attributes from France, whom seemed to act as a father like figure for him. To this, Mauritius has become cheerful and rather infatuated with beauty, as well as rather quick to argue, but has no one to argue with, except for Comoros. Although he is quite a diplomat and a debater, Mauritius is against those who want to hurt another, even if it is for light-hearted purposes. During April Fools, Madagascar and Comoros were plotting a minuscule prank on Seychelles. He was horrified at their light antics, and proclaimed, ‘Can’t you think up of anything nicer?’ Before storming off. Mauritius is quite fond of wildlife himself as his home is the habitat to many avian species and some of the world's rarest plants and animals, such as The Mauritius ornate day gecko. Mauritius was devastated once he discovered the extinction of the Dodo bird, and honored them by placing the animal on his coat of arms. Mauritius is also seen with a serious side when Comoros and Madagascar insulted him for 'not being very fun' when he warned them to stay off the waters due to a possibility of snapping tortoises. He replied to them with 'Well then. Enjoy yourselves out there. Don't die.' As stated by Seychelles, he is quite multilingual, being able to switch between Mauritian Creole, French, and English easily. Relationships: Turkey (Sadik Adnan): Before he could remember, Turkey was the first to discover his home, naming him Dina Arobi, meaning “Harbor of the Tortoises” because of the great number of terrestrial tortoises in his home. He left later, leaving no memory of him for Mauritius. In present day, Mauritius and Turkey seem to have a solid relationship based on trades, and sometimes calls Mauritius ‘tortoise boy’, leaving him confused. Portugal (João Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo) : Portugal landed in Mauritius when he was a young child and named him ‘''Ilha do Cirne''’, or Island Cirne. Portugal did not stay long with him, because he was not interested in having Mauritius as a colony. Netherlands (Lars): After Portugal’s department, Mauritius met the Kingdom of Netherlands, or the Dutch Republic who had come to colonize him. He soon changed his name to Mauritius, as derived from Prince Maurice van Nassau of the Dutch Republic. He stayed for about over a hundred years. During that time, Netherlands had derived Mauritius of his supplies, taking mainly his ebony trees, and introducing foreign substances such as sugar cane, domestic animals and deer, that had led to many of his wildlife to become endangered. Netherlands also heavily contributed to the extinction of the dodo bird. After this period, in which he had thought Netherlands would continue to be his colonizer, he abandons Mauritius, because he couldn’t make much profit from his island. This left Mauritius feeling hurt, and cheated, and blames most of his childhood agony on the Netherlands. France (Francis Bonnefoy): France had already been controlling one of his islands and once went to explore, to meet a forlorn Mauritius, with whom he renamed Isle de France (Island of France). Feeling brotherly, France had taken in Isle de France, given him clothes and cleaned him up. Also, France had fixed up the young nation’s hair and restored it to the island beauty. With this positive experience of being found, Isle de France began to enjoy his colonizer’s company, and met his missing family of African Island Nations (Comoros, Madagascar, and Seychelles). He had grown up in a mainly optimistic nature with France, so was okay to allowing him become urbanized, as long as he didn’t harm the wildlife. With this, many buildings were created, and used as war forts, some which are still standing today. Britain/UK(Arthur Kirkland): Sometime during the French revolution, Britain began to raid at Isle de France’s home until France took notice. France tried his best to defend him, but couldn’t, and had to surrender, because he was getting weak. The colony cried after France left, because of how France raised him tenderly, and assured not to treat him like the Netherlands. Britain renamed him Mauritius, due to his connection with the Netherlands. Once Mauritius found out about their allegiance, he became wary of Britain, and was afraid of any possible negativity. Although he felt the need to be cold, Seychelles (who was taken in by Britain as well) distracted him of his anger, and let him warm up to Britain, to the point where he was willing to fight under Britain’s name in World War II. Seychelles(Michelle Bonnefoy): Seychelles was another part of the French-British family, as well as La Francophonie, an organization of French speaking countries. He seems to be quite warm when it comes to Seychelles, as in taking her advice when they both became British colonies when taken from France. Also, it seems like he has a rather soft spot for her, when he was quick to deploy all of Comoros and Madagascar’s pranks for her. Contrary to this, he loves to compare and debate who is better, due to having quite a similar culture, with ‘Who has the better catch’ (of fish), though she never really returns most of his arguments. Comoros: Mauritius and Comoros argue about many things, also due to many similarities in their culture. Comoros sees Mauritius as some man trying to hit on her little sister, and denies his access to Seychelles whenever possible. Madagascar: Madagascar serves as an elderly sister figure for Mauritius, and aids him in many things. In return, Mauritius sides with Madagascar against Comoros when the two get in a fight. India(Baljeet Patel): Mauritius was first introduced to India through Britain. The two are quite friendly, and remained one of its biggest trading partners after their independence. He knows to contact India whenever there is any problem with the African Islands. Malaysia (Maya Selena): Both countries share strong common ground when it comes to culture as the two were governed by both Dutch and British rulers and gained their independence in the second half of the twentieth century. And Mauritius discovered this when he was late for a world meeting and had to sit beside Malaysia. Mauritius had shown an interest in Malaysia and has frequently been visiting her home. China(Yao Wang): Under the orders of his boss, China donated an investment package of $750m to develop the Jinfei Special Economic Zone which consists of 521-acre of land. The proposed investment package also includes development of advance logistic operations in Mauritius, construction of a university and an oceanographic research centre. This investment package is Mauritius' largest single foreign direct investment ever. Mauritius was rather happy about this, and in return, allowed China to visit freely whenever. China also checks up on Mauritius in hopes that he isn’t doing anything negative to Malaysia since they seem to be close. Canada(Matthew Williams): Canada is another one of the French-British family. Mauritius and Canada seem to have a ‘buddy-buddy’ relationship, and tends to mistake America for Canada, not the other way around. Trivia *Mauritius' birthday is on March 12, whe he finally recieved independence from his last colonizer, Britain. He was first the Constitution of Mauritius in March 12, 1968, then became a Republic in March 12, 1992. *He is sometimes very flirtarious with Seychelles and Malaysia, making Comoros, China, and Singapore very wary of him. *Mauritius has been renamed four times, twice with the same name. *Mauritius recieved the mole underneath his right eye from the extinction of the dodo bird, and recieved the scar on his right bicep from the French revolution, and the British soldiers' raids. *Mauritius doesn't hate the Netherlands, although he is very wary of him. Category:Male Characters Category:Male Countrie Category:Male countries Category:Africa Category:African island